


Christmas 2020 Special

by Duscara



Series: Christmas and Halloween Specials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas 2020, Christmas Special, Gen, Gentle Giantess, Giant/Tiny, Interspecies Adoption, Ratings: PG, TINY - Freeform, Tiny Person, Tiny people, gentle giant, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duscara/pseuds/Duscara
Summary: Two independent, non-canon, self-contained stories for Christmas.They are not even canon to each other.
Relationships: Zander Cookie/Martha Cookie
Series: Christmas and Halloween Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072484





	1. Survival of the Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> I decided after Halloween 2020, that I would make an annual special for Halloween and Christmas. These are not canon to any of my stories, though they take place in alternate versions of the universe of some of them. This gives me free rein to do whatever I want. Each part will be a completely independent storyline, even from each other. Like my main stories, these will be uploaded here on Archive of Our Own (aka AO3), on DeviantArt, and on Wattpad.
> 
> The Christmas specials will be in two parts. One will release on December 24th, and the other will be released on December 25th. The former day is Christmas Eve, while the latter day is Christmas Day. I’m not actually Christian, it’s just that Christianity is the dominant religion in the US, so there are more Christmas specials than specials for other winter holidays at the end of the year.
> 
> Since Halloween was part of a three day celebration when it was first created (extending from the eve of November 1st, which is October 31st, which was originally “All Hallow’s Eve” before a corruption turned it into “Halloween” to November 1st and November 2nd), the Halloween 2021 Special and Halloween Specials for later years will be in three parts. Each one is a separate and self-contained storyline. They are non-canon to all of my stories, so I can do things I wouldn’t in my normal things. So far, instead of going for “spooky” with my Halloween 2021 stories (I know I’m writing them WAY in advance), I seem to be going more for “dark,” but even one that brings up genocide has a happy ending. Each one seems to be less dark than the last, though that may change in later years.
> 
> Both of the ones take place in alternate versions of the universe were Kinnises exist. Each one is its own alternate version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalybrari Cookie lived alone for most of her life as an orphan.
> 
> However, she runs into the cold when she doesn't feel safe, and a miracle happens to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an alternate version of the universe where Kinnises exist.
> 
> I got plenty of the ideas from a G/T “one-shot” (it actually had four chapters) someone actually wrote for me. It is on AO3 and Wattpad, two of the three sites I upload my own stories to.
> 
> In this timeline, Kaly always knew she was a Kinnis. Marco Conrad killed her parents. The weapon he used was a modified baseball bat. It showed up in Chapter 6 of Hopeful Future and will show up again in canon later.

The year was 2018, though it was Christmas Eve, so it was late 2018. The Cookie family, composed of the busy father/husband, Zander Cookie, the mother/wife, Martha Cookie, and their two kids. Their older kid was a twelve year old girl named Kit Cookie. Their younger kid was a seven year old boy named Magnus Cookie. 

Not far from their house, there was a house inhabited by another married couple and their three year old son, but there was someone secretly living in their house. That someone was not even human, but she was sentient like them. Her name was Kalybrari, though she preferred Kaly despite not having anyone to talk to. She was a member of a species called Kinnises, who looked like humans, but were fifteen times smaller, had ears like those of a mouse, had a smooth, long, bony tail, and had wings like those of a dragonfly. She was lonely, so she was considering introducing herself to the family she lived with. This was despite the fact that Kinnises that lived with humans were forbidden from being seen by them or talking to them. 

She made it to the parents’ bedroom, when the first human to find her was their son. He was only a meter tall due to his age, but to a girl whose natural size was about three inches tall, that was over ten times taller. Kaly also remembered hearing that the stupidity of human children caused more harm to Kinnises than if they were seen by an adult. She ran away from him, not wanting to have his immature mind decide the best thing to do would be to rip off her wings or tail. He could talk, though not well, and he called his parents over. Kaly was terrified to be seen by three humans at the same time, and that caused her to abandon her plans for introducing herself. She managed to make it back to where she lived, inside of the walls. She had to flee the house or else risk death, and in a horrible mistake, she did that while it was snowing outside, as they were in the Northern Hemisphere, where the year started and ended with winter. 

A while later, Kit Cookie was playing outside in the snow when she caught a tiny person out of the corner of her eye. She approached while trying not to scare the tiny. From Kaly’s end, the cold, being seen by a giant, and being taken away was all too much for her, and she collapsed. Kit could tell she was alive, but only figured out her gender after getting a good look. She rushed back inside. 

Her mother said, “Back so soon, Kit?” 

She replied, “I found a tiny person outside in the snow! I saw her moving on her own! Should she get help because she collapsed in the snow?!” 

Zander shouted, “Yes! Place her near the oven, but not on it! I don’t want to burn the house down by lighting that fireplace!” 

Kit did so, and they waited for her to warm up. In the meantime, Kit and Magnus decided to play on their Ninventont Switches in a game of Super Bash Sisters Ultimate, which had come out earlier in the month, but some people, though not the Cookie family, somehow got the full game before its release date. 

Kaly felt warm, but realized that she was cold before. She started fearing that she was found by more humans, which was confirmed when she saw two adult humans staring at her. 

The man said, “Oh, thank God! You’re awake!” 

Kaly considered running away, but wondered why they would warm her up, noticing a stove near her. She again considered introducing herself to these humans, and decided to go through with it. Before that, though, she needed some information: 

“What are your names, giants?” 

The woman said, “First off, neither of us are giants. We’re normal size. You’re just tiny. Though to answer your question… I’m Martha Cookie, and this is my husband, Zander Cookie.” 

“Do you two have any kids? I’ve heard human kids are more dangerous to me than human adults.” 

Zander replied, “…For someone of your size, I can see why you would think that. And yes, we do-” 

“Then I’m not safe here!” 

“Relax. Our daughter, Kit, found you outside, so she took you here. She’s also a teen, so is that any better?” 

“That might be bad in a different way. Is she an only child?” 

“Nope! She has a younger brother named Magnus Cookie.” 

“How old is he?” 

Kit and Magnus had wandered over and heard her question, so the latter said, “I’m seven years old. How old are you, tiny girl?” 

“I’m about eight years old.” 

Kit said, “You look to be ten years old. Are you sure you’re right?” 

Kaly replied, “I know I am. I age faster than humans, but don’t live as long. That is normal for Kinnises.” 

Zander asked, “What are ‘Kinnises?’” 

“They are a species, and I am one of those. We all have these mouse ears, this tail, and these wings. They’re all real. …I just noticed that you can hear and understand me even when I’m not yelling, and I can hear and understand you even if you don’t speak softly. Maybe that’s another thing my species has?” 

Zander said, “Probably. I assume you’re not the only one of your kind, then?” 

“I assume there are others, though I don’t know any others. My parents were killed by a man with a weapon like one I’ve seen on TV.” 

This horrified the kids and upset their parents. Martha said, “Can we be your new parents, miss… You never told us your name. What is it?” 

“Oh! I’m Kalybrari… I don’t know my own family name! I prefer ‘Kaly,’ though. Even though I haven’t had anyone to talk to in years.” 

“So, Kaly, how about becoming part of our family?” 

“I was trying to introduce myself to the last human family I lived with, so sure! I’ll become part of your family!” 

She only just noticed the indoor, glowing tree. She asked, “What is that behind you?” 

Magnus was the first to realize she meant the tree. He said, “That is a Christmas tree. Do you know what Christmas is?” 

Kaly gave him a confused stare. Zander said, “It’s a holiday celebrated exactly one week before the end of a year. Here, it’s in winter, which starts at the end of a year and continues into the following year. However, if you were in the Southern Hemisphere, it would start in summer, which is at the end of a year and continues into the following year there.” 

“What is a holiday?” 

“It’s an annual tradition humans do every year. Christmas is tomorrow.” 

“I think I understand. I already accepted staying with you. So… how will you three relate to me?” 

Martha said, “I’ll be your adoptive mother, Zander will be your adoptive father, Kit will be your older adoptive sister. Magnus will be your adoptive brother.” 

Magnus said, “I only turned seven in September. So I’m closer to seven years old, assuming you’re younger than eight.” 

“I am. What does it matter?” 

“I guess I’ll be your adoptive younger brother despite you being tiny.” 

Kaly, now with the full name of Kalybrari “Kaly” Cookie, was happy with her new life with these humans. Who knew that one of her biggest fears of her species may have been the best thing that could have happened to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family that Kaly used to live with in this timeline is all original characters. I haven’t decided if they have canon counterparts.
> 
> One could call this an alternate version of Lucky Discovery.
> 
> If you have time tomorrow, come back for more!


	2. Kinnis Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-canon follow-up to Hopeful Future that takes place one year before the upload date, to the day.
> 
> That's right. It takes place in Christmas 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an alternate version of the universe where Kinnises exist. It’s a different timeline than the one that uploaded yesterday. However, the canon follow-up to Hopeful Future, as well as the canon version of the trial of Marco Conrad (which is quite different) will come a couple of days from now, in the canon sequel to Hopeful Future…

The day was Christmas 2019. The Newman family, composed of Sara Newman, her illegitimate daughter Dawn Newman, and her adoptive son and Dawn’s adoptive younger brother, Edo Newman. He was a Kinnis, not a human, so he was less than four inches tall and had mouse ears, a mouse tail, and dragonfly wings. He was the adoptive son of Sara, and both she and her daughter adored him and treated him as if he were human. 

In September, Marco Conrad was put on trial in a criminal court for his prior kidnapping of Edo, and assaulting Dawn when she tried to rescue her brother by taking the law into her own hands. The US legal system and how slow it was meant that over two months later, a verdict was not declared. The Newman family was crossing their fingers that Marco would be convicted. 

To get their minds off of what could happen if he was acquitted, Sara got her kids presents. She got her daughter a high-end toy based off of one in a movie that came out ten years before she was born. The toy had a blinking light in the right wrist, a voice box and three buttons to activate it, a helmet that could open with the push of a button on the right-hand side of its base, a button on his back that could be pushed to make him do a karate chop, an opening flap in the left wrist, and wings that were meant for flying in space, though as it was a toy, they didn’t work. Edo got a more comfortable bed that was his size. He was happy about it, so his wings fluttered. His sister and mom liked it when he did that. 

He asked, “Big sis Dawn, may I ride on your shoulder?” 

She replied, “Any destination in mind?” 

“Nope. I just want to be with you, so we can chat.” 

She set her hand out in front of him, and he got on. Dawn moved the hand with him near her shoulder, and he jumped onto it. He said, “Should I stand like that girl in that movie we saw last month?” 

“It’s far less stable than sitting.” 

“Guess I’ll just sit, then. May I tie some of your hair around me to keep me from falling off?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Okay. Your words take priority over mine.” 

Dawn was a bit upset that despite her having saved his life back in July, he was still scared of her. She suspected it had something to do with how massive she was to her despite her being a normal size teen girl. She started walking, and Edo kept bumping up and down with each step. 

She asked, “Want to watch me play Pissy Parakeets?” 

He replied, “Sure!” 

That app game was from 2009 and was a physics based game where the player shot round birds without legs or wings at structures with round, green pigs that also didn’t have limbs. It was like a Flash game called Crash The Castle, but with cuter graphics. The developers of the app game had taken it down, and not even the tenth anniversary of that franchise earlier in the year could bring those games back. The only reason Dawn could still play it was because she got it on her her phone beforehand, and she was smart enough to not waste all of the controversial power ups early on, unlike some new players. She used those as a last resort, as the controversy was about how they took away the integrity of high scores. 

She had also gotten Pissy Parakeets Seasons (it had the same basic gameplay and some earlier pig designs, but she still got it anyway), Pissy Parakeets Space (it introduced spheres that served as both gravitational fields and atmospheres of planets, added bubbles that allowed the pigs to survive outside of those spheres, and added one new bird that was more of support than something meant to wreck structures on its own), Pissy Parakeets RDJ (a tie-in for the early 2010s CGI animated movie RDJ and later updated to include its sequel), Pissy Parakeets SW (a crossover with an iconic science fiction franchise that celebrated its 40th anniversary back in 2017; some of its levels were like the original Pissy Parakeets, while others were like those in Pissy Parakeets Space), and Pissy Parakeets SW II (the sequel to Pissy Parakeets SW that focused on three movies that took place before the ones Pissy Parakeets SW adapted, but were released after; Dawn tended to stay on the boss levels to listen to their remix of the theme of a villain of the 1999 prequel to the franchise it crossed over with). She still had many levels left to beat in all of those, and she could not possibly do all of those before the end of the year. Still, she said to her brother, “After watching a parody trailer for this franchise, I realized that the best birds were Lazer Bird, who can go fast to where I tap and is part of Pissy Parakeets Space, Terebacca, who not only deals loads of damage to structures with his weight, strength, and momentum, but also creates earthquakes when he hits things, which creates an even more forceful impact than he does in the original game, and Bomb as he appears in the episode ‘Short Fuse,’ where instead of blowing up after landing, he releases a ‘Shockwave,’ or an expanding circle of electricity, which damages and pushes away materials, which earns far more points. The problem is that, unless I’m playing that episode, that version of Bomb is locked to a power-up that I refuse to use. Hey, that rhymed. I didn’t mean that. Anyway, Terebacca needs to be upgraded in the original Pissy Parakeets SW and is a power-up character in the sequel. Lazer Bird is exclusive to one game, but I consider him to be the best version of his base character.” 

Sara was checking her three main news sources when she started celebrating loud enough for her kids to hear from Dawn’s room. With her brother on her shoulder, she went down and asked, “What’s going on, Mom?” 

“The man who kidnapped your brother before you rescued him has been convicted! And the police vow to enforce the 28th Amendment, which gave Edo’s species the same rights as humans!” 

“Were they not enforcing it well?” 

“Correct.” 

They celebrated by baking a cake and using lessons learned from the mistakes of the people on a parody baking show original and exclusive to the original streaming service. They layered it with buttercream, did not open the oven until after it was done, greased the cake pan, and made a hemispherical chocolate cake. While many animals couldn’t eat chocolate, it was harmless to Kinnises like Edo in the same way it was harmless to humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name Pissy Parakeets from the silly name at the end of the Honest Game Trailers video for the Angry Birds franchise. The classic Pissy Parakeets from 2009 is supposed to be the original, classic Angry Birds. Pissy Parakeets Seasons is supposed to be Angry Birds Seasons, which does actually have older sprites for the pigs. Pissy Parakeets Space is supposed to be Angry Birds Space. Pissy Parakeets RDJ is supposed to be Angry Birds Rio, and I decided that RDJ is the name for my worlds’ version of the movie Rio, which that game was made as a tie-in for. Pissy Parakeets SW is supposed to be Angry Birds Star Wars. I didn’t feel safe actually calling it Star Wars, so I decided to abbreviate it. Pissy Parakeets SW II is supposed to be Angry Birds Star Wars II, which focuses on the Prequel Trilogy as well as Star Wars Rebels.
> 
> I haven’t decided if Dawn actually has all of those Pissy Parakeets games in canon, but they do exist in all of my worlds.
> 
> I admit that I wasted all of the power-ups early in my time playing Angry Birds on an Android tablet that might not exist anymore. I lost interest in that tablet. I decided that one of my characters would know better than that despite being younger than me.
> 
> The three news sources Sara Newman uses are supposed to be New York Times, Washington Post, and Wall Street Journal.
> 
> Edo saying “-like that girl in that movie we saw last month-” is referring to Arrietty as Studio Ghibli depicted her in their take on The Borrowers. I have not decided whether or not the Newman family watched that in November in canon, but they did in this.
> 
> The “original streaming service” is Netflix. The show I’m referring to is Nailed It! If you already have a Netflix subscription, check it and its spin-off shows out. You may find hilarity, and it has few special effects, if it has any at all. I am not sponsored by that show or Netflix in general in any way.
> 
> The high-end toy Dawn got for Christmas is my worlds’ version of Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. In my worlds, he’s called Lite BuzzBeer. The specific toy model Dawn got was based on the 2018 Disney Store talking Buzz Lightyear toy, which I know is probably not the best. That one can open the helmet with the press of a button on the right-hand side, karate chop by pressing a button in the back, has a “laser,” can activate his voice box with three buttons on his chest, and can open his wings with the push of a big red button on the other side of his chest, which have little lights on their tips. Another Lite BuzzBeer toy based on the same real-world toy will appear in an upcoming story I’ve already finished, and that story will come out in 2021…

**Author's Note:**

> Come back on the 26th for something not related to Christmas!


End file.
